Secret Keeper
by Maelle
Summary: Spoilers 5! Harry's lonely. Set in 6th year: how Harry told his best friend what is his destiny. Some RW&HG fluff things...Enjoy! R&R!


**Disclaimer: **_I hate doing it! Ronandtheotherarenotmine,idontmakeanymoneyonthisstory,sopleasedon'tsuemethanx!_

_But I like saying: the plot is mine YES MINE he he *evil laugh of a completly mad author*_

Spoilers 5! Harry's lonely. Set in 6th year: how Harry told his best friend what is his destiny. Some RW&HG fluff things...Enjoy! R&R!

I just want to say english is not my maternal language so it's surely full of mistakes, and please forgive me for that! And if someone would like to correct me you will be my new hero (yes even before Ron and JKR!)

It's rated PG-13 cause it will be more as in the OotP, dark.

The story begins in the middle of the 6th year not long before the winter holidays...

**Chapter 1: Are you listening?!**

Harry felt lonely, lonelier than ever, lonelier than during his second year when everybody thought he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, lonelier than in his fourth year when his only friend was Hermione, lonelier than during his life before Hogwards.

Even though he had friends this time, even though everybody liked him this time, even though everybody believed him this time, he felt lonelier than ever.

Since Dumbledore told him why, since everything became clear, everything falls down. Oh yes it began to became worse a little while before his chat with the director but now it was the worst.

Harry felt lonely, nobody knows, nobody. No one could help him, no one could help him for _that,_ ever: he'll have to face it alone, lonely, by his own, himself.

-"Harry, Harry are you listening to me? HARRY! I'm opening my heart to you and you're not even trying to make as if you are listening! What are you thinking about, mate?" 

Since a very long half of hour Ron was explaining to Harry he was in love and was asking to him some advice, it was very embarrassing, even more if the guy you are talking to he's not paying attention, just what he need to make a fool of you!

-"Ron, just ask her! And you know that I'm not a genius with girls, and whom are you talking about anyway?"

-"Er...Ahem...Um...well, I...I'm not sure I should tell you."

Ron was toring his hands and was redder than a boiling tomato, even redder than when Malefoy was insulting his family or Hermione. Hermione thought Harry it can't be anyone else, yeah that was it: Hermione.

What if these two get together, he will be put apart, he will be alone again, lonelier...

Harry fall in his thoughts for the twentieth time of the day and it was before noon! There will still be Ginny, since last year she was more present in their active life at Hogward, but she had her own friends of her year, he will be alone.

-"She screamed and left, **she screamed and left, SHE SCREAMED AND LEFT, I want to die, I'm going to kill myself, the astronomy tower should be high enough..."**

How long did I stay here, though Harry.

-"...or I can steal a dying potion to Snape..."

Why me, didn't I suffer enough.

-"...or maybe the whooping willow, no it will be more pathetic, more pathetic nothing can't be more..."

Why Dumbledore don't face him himself, he is strong enough, Voldemort fears him.

-"...yeah if I steal Snape, I will die honored by every sane student and maybe they will forget..."

How will I do, I can't, I'm dead.

-"...why the hell she did that? A single '_no' would have been greatly sufficient..."_

Neither of them can live while the other survive, does it mean the two of us will die anyway or no Dumbledore said it means there will be a murderer and a dead, I will kill or be killed, 

-"Shut up Ron!"

-"What?!"

-"Shut up! It's not you who will have to kill or be killed! So shut up!"

-"What are you talking about, as far as I know you neith..."

-"I WILL, shut up Ron! "

-"Harry, why do you say that? " Ron was serious now, Harry felt his voice changed: Ron was scared, he know I hide something, oh great Harry why didn't you shut up, argh he'll forced me to tell now... Harry's heart was nearly screaming his pain out but Harry's mind didn't wanted to tell the truth.

-"Harry, do you know something I don't?"

-"..."

-"Harry did you heard this prophethy? Harry tell me! Harry are you alright? Mate, come on, you know I'm with you, you can tell me, I' ve seen for weeks you're not the same as before...before."

Harry explain all what happened in the office of Dumbledore, as he talk the heavy weight which was constantly in his stomach, vanish slowly, it made him feel better, make confidences.

Ron's mouth had fall open since Harry told him he broke some 'little things' in the office, Harry told him to shut up.

-"But I didn't say anything!"

-"I was talking about your mouth"

-"But I...oh right sorry, Harry I will not let you down, I will not let him kill you, and so Dumbledore and I'll face him with you! You're the one Harry, I can die but you can't cause if you do everybody will too! So I'll do anything for you to live" Harry's face must have been slightly shut so Ron change of subject, he did it so rapidly that it was nearly funny "It was Hermione, I don't know I asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she..."

-"screamed and left." Harry grabbed the occasion to talk about anything else than his destiny. "But you're the only two to know she did that and Hermione is not the type of girl to tell everyone this kind of things" Ron's head went redder and redder then passed suddenly purple and right back to teeth-of-TV-star white, "no Ron you didn't dare, Merlin's barb!"

-"I didn't think, you know I decided to told her and when I saw her in the common room as I was repeating the sentence again and again for myself, it came aloud by itself. It was horrible as I said it aloud, _aloud _you know not whispering or anything, **aloud**!"

-"I think she was surprised and afraid, Hermione is not the type of girl to show her private life in front of everybody...Ginny what are you doing here?"

-"Er ...Ron you should come and see Hermione, she's in the room of requirement, she's waiting for you" Ginny speak clearly and she addressed a smile to Harry.

-"Alright, Harry, do you want me to stay or..."

-"No go we'll talk later. Hey, Ron, hold on, take this to pass the common room" Harry gave Ron his invisibility cloak

-"Thanks, mate" whispered Ron, redder than ever.

**A/N: That's it, I hope it pleased you, and I know it's short but it is just to show the way Harry feels...**

**A little review will make me jump until the moon and if someone wants to correct my fic it will be really awesome (for me and for the readers as i'm sure it's full of mistakes!!)******


End file.
